Passage
by ultimatenarutard21
Summary: The Inuyasha group must cross the Shinobi countries, hot on Hakudosi's trail. InuyashaxNaruto crossover. Full sum inside. review, please!
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

Ok, so, basically, this is an NarutoxInuyasha crossover. The gang must cross the Ninja controlled Highlands of suna, and the Lush forests of Konoha to follow Hakudoshi's trail as they make their way to the last shard of the Shikon Jewel : the border between this world and the next.

Review please!

Passage, Chpt 1 

Kirara was moving at top speed, thought slowed by the weight of Kagome, Sango and Myoga. They had rode for hours to cross the great marshes of the Chugoku Region. Inuyasha scouted about half a kilometer in advance, sometimes clearing a few demons out with a slash of the Tetsaiga. Miroku followed below them, running at full speed. Shippo was asleep in Kagome's bag, and myoga, well, was nowhere to be seen. Again.

« Kagome, We must proceed throughout that large grassland on foot. I'll tell you why when we reach groundside. » The demon slayer said over the harsh wind that just seemed to get stronger.

Soon, they caught up with Inuyasha and miroku.

« so, why'd we have to run all the way trough these plains? It's a drag! » Inuyasha bellowed.

« I think I know why, but my lack of knowledge on this matter will not help me here. Sango, if you would? » Miroku said in a calm tone.

Another gust of wind roared past them, and for a split second, the gang had a feeling they where being watched. It subsided soon enough, thought, so They didn't show any signs of discomfort in any way.

« thanks, Miroku. Any way, we are about to enter ninja territory, and I can tell you they aren't like the frontline village we saw when those two kids stole my weapons » she said.

The group winced at the thought of the ninja twins and Inuyasha's sword hand twitched, remembering all the killing. He was, a Hanyou, after all.

"they are highly secretive and we will have to be escorted throughout the Countries. I don't know much except that. We are going to walk, because we are approaching the desert, and the winds are too strong for Kirara."

"so we're walking then? sigh , Kagome, you coming?"

The young Miko jumped on Inuyasha,s shoulders and they where off. As the hours trailed, The Feeling being followed only worsened. At the fall of dusk, the group settled int a crevice formed in the harsh Landscape. Nothing was left of Japan's forest, and they had come to the desert outskirts. The heat rose several degrees and the earth was dry. Only a couple of small bushes dotted the plains, and nothing was seen in the horizon except a faint light that betrayed the location of an outpost.

"The patrols are in at this time, or so it looks like. I've heard tales of carnivorous beasts in the desert. Althought I doubt they make it this far, It would be wise if we established sentry-duties. I take the first shift. Inuyasha, I'll wake you up at midnight. We leave with the dawn." Sango explained.

After a couple of complaints from Inuyasha, and a single 'sit' command to shut him up, the group fell into a deep sleep. Kagome didn't sleep well that night. She had a nightmare, where she was pursued by a thing that looked like a giant Raccon, but with a demonic aura. It repeated 'I shall feast upon your blood, wretched priestess', and then A blurry image of a young adult in his early twenties flashed to her. He had blood red hair and was wearing some kind of stone on his back, and he had Black eyeliner that didn't cover a scar he bore upon his forehead.

"…go…me" a voice muttered.

"ka…go..me" there it went again… was it calling her name?

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha's voice yelled.

"KYAAH! SIT!" She screamed without conscience. Only then she saw the two weird strangers and everyone(except Inuyasha, who was looking like a frightened ostrich with his head in the sand) with they're weapons unsheated.

"arms down, people. Welcome to Suna no Kuni. The name's Mikadori Kanna. I'll be your escort along with Tajori Jo, over there."

The ninjas where here.

TBC

Well, how did I do? Was that good? Should I keep it up? Review please, Ineed it.


	2. Chapter 2:Outpost and bandits

Hello again! Time for chapter 2. If you have any suggestion on the story, do not hesitate to post!

Passage, chpt 2 

The two ninjas who stood before them where an amazing sight, for Kagome that is. They both wore armored vests the color of sand, which made them near invisible. Masks where secured on their faces, making it tough to figure out their gender. The group got at ease and she quickly understood where the feeling of spying came from; They where followed by those ninjas, yet even Inuyasha's nose couldn't track them. From their height and the sound of their voice, they both looked like men in their early thirties.

"urg… Kagome, you really gotta stop yelling sit commands everytime I wake you up…" Inuyasha grumpily said, wiping off the sand from his hair.

"Well, stop screaming in my ears!" she yelled back.

"Hey! I yelled because you couldn't wake up! Wonder why you need sleep. Certainly not for beaty…"

"SIT!" Kagome yelled.

"AAAAUGH!boom"

"SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!"

and so on.

"Wow, and they say the Kazekage is a demon…" one of the ninja chuckled.

"What? Your people is ruled by a demon?" Miroku asked.

"well, more like a Jinchuruki." The other one responded in a cold, metal voice.

"Jinchuruki? A kid demon? So demons do have litters!" Shippo happily said, like he was proving something.

"Anyway. I am sango, of the demon slayers. This is Miroku, a(not so) Holy monk, Shippo, one of our companions, Kagome, a young miko, and my pet is named Kirara." Sango introduced everyone.

"oooh… and who is that in the red Kimono, trying to mimick a mole?" The joyful ninja chuckled again(stick with me here: there are two of them, Joyful and Stoic. Like Naruto and Sasuke. I won't bother using their name, they won't be there too long), pointing at Inuyasha who was still i headfirst in the ground.

"that's Inuyasha. Don't mind him, he's naturally rude." Kagome said.

"mmmmh!Mmh…mmhh!" Inutyasha bellowed.

"Kagome, I think you went too far this time…" Shippo said.

"No way! He said I was Ugly!"

Then there was the sound of someone clearing his throat. All turned to Stoic ninja.

"I am sorry to interrupt this entertaining group scene, but I think we have to move if we want to get to Sunagakure some time soon." He said that with a REEAALY bored voice.

So they did move on, after pulling Inuyasha out(poor guy…). The walk took several gruesome hours that flied by quickly. Jokes and stories where told. The group learned about the Ninja ranks and basic History lessons. Their guides where two ANBU members from the sand, on frontier guard duties. They feared about a mysterious organization that they did not name because it was classified intel. The current Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, had been the youngest Kage in History. He had been named after his father was killed in a short conflict with The Leaf village, fifteen years ago.

"Wow, so the Kazekage must be really strong!" Shippo said.

"Really strong? Gaara-sama has more confirmed kills than the entire Anbu division!" The stoic Ninja said, now interested in the conversation.

"meh… another Killing machine… You think I should introduce him to sesshomaru?" Inuyasha joked.

"Yeah, right. Like you could do that on your own power…" Kagome said.

"HEY!"

"I was joking! Geez, work on your sense of humor!" Kagome said while sweatdropping.

The group passed the last Hill and they stood before the Immense wasteland. Dunes dotted the landscape and the sun was setting in a shower of crimson red colors that flooded their visions.

"Welcome to Kaze no kuni. The heat is near unbearable in the middle of the day, Deadly animals run amongst the moonlit dunes and sandstorms are common. But nothing beats our sunset." Joyful ninja said.

Everyone was dumbstruck. They had never realized how beatiful of a sight the sunset could be. Miroku stood close to sango and hadn't gotten slapped yet, Inuyasha's mouth was gaping like a valley and Kagome's eyes sparkled like a fangirl that had seen the Uchiha Naked. A small encampment could be seen not too far.

"come on. You don't want to be in the desert at night. The outpost isn't far." Stoic said.

"Oh, and here, put these on!" Joyful said handing everyone scarves.

After a short desert trek, they arrived at a remote Oasis(is that the way you say it? Or is it oase?). Many caravans stood there and there was three small building. One was a shinobi base, the other was an Inn and the other one was a Restaurant. Children ran around playing and some low ranking nins on a D-ranked mission where there with their sensei.

"This is where we part ways. We have to go back to Suna to report in. Here, this should be enough for the night and meals." The joyful ninja said, handed Sango 3000 Ryos and disapeared in a puff of smoke, along with his partner.

Everyone felt exhausted and decided to check in, then grab a bite and go to sleep. The Inn was called 'desert Emerald' and was quite cozy. Two young teenagers managed it and they where both kind and(to Miroku's joy) cute. Things got a little out of hand at the local Diner. Inuyasha and Shippo got in a fight, and, well, shippo accidently threw a rice ball in someone else's plate. But it wasn't any plate.

It was a Bandit's.

"Hey you! What the hell was that for?" one of them asked.

"yeah, now where gonna have to tear ya appart!" another asked.

"relax, kiddos. It'll be short and painless… or not, hehehehe…." The last one said.

The group stiffened and readied themselves for a barroom brawl.

"not if we can help it!"

Everyone turned to the door, and three kids wearing ninja outfits and metal Hitai-ate on their forehead.

"You think where scared by a bunch of runts? Go back to the nursery, pipsqueaks!" one of the bandits yelled.

Then the door open, and the Bandits Gasped in plaint horror.

"I don't appreciate people criticizing my students. It makes me look weak, which I am most certainely not." A female voice stated.

TBC

AHAHAHAHA! Cliffie! Why? Because I can! Sa AH! No, really, I gotta go eat. So, we'll see you in chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3: road to suna

Ok, so I left you cliffhangin' again… I'm such a tease, ain't I? well, here it is!

Passage, chpt3 

The Bandits where frozen solid before the Blond ninja standing before her.

«Well, what are you waiting for to give me a proper apology? » she said in an annoyed voice. She slowly unslung a large fan from her back. It was about 5 foot tall, was white and three red dots where seen on the silk.

« It's the Sabaku sister! The Kazekage,s twin! If we feather her now, we'll get triple Sake ration! » one of them said.

Without further talk, and completely forgeting about the other group, they drew tachis and charged the woman. They where, however, met by their doom.

« Kazetachi no jutsu! »

three Blades of energy where sent forward and the bandits where literally cut to pieces. Strangely, the girl reminded them of Kagura, the wind sorceress.

« Temari-sensei… we could have handled them! » one of the genins complained.

« maybe, but I was just dying to test those new arrangements on my fan.. »

She turned towards the group.

« so, you guys managed to pick a fight with the Black Vipers? » She said in a bored voice.

« excuse us, Temari-san. We -» Miroku started.

« That would be temari-_sama. » _she corrected.

« Sama? You're some kinda mistress? »

The genins took a very offensed look.

« How dare you! Our sensei is the sister of the Kazekage! » one of them bellowed.

« so what! I could take her…. » Inuyasha started.

« SIT BOY! »

and you know the rest.

Suddenly, Sango snapped to attention and knelt down, as anyone would do for royalty. Everyone followed suit, but looked puzzled and shot confused looks at the Demon Exterminator.

« Finally. You guys get it. Dang, it took you long enough. Team, I want you to deliver this(she handed a scroll to one of the genins) to Gaara. We will receive those ousiders in Sunagakure in three days. My Brother will help them cross the desert past that. Okay? »

The genins nodded and took off.

« excuse me, Temari-sama, but why all this attention? I mean, we are nothing but a group of fair adventurers. » Miroku stated.

Temari shrugged.

« well, I guess I just like you guys. But, I will do that at one condition. » she said in a mysterious tone.

« May we ask what? » Shippo said Innocently.

« erm… Make that two. 1 : that little foxy is just toooooo cute to let go, and 2 : my brother said something about the 'shikon no tama' or whatever. He described me The young bearer; Kagome. He sent me here to covertly investigate you guys. We know about that Naraku-bastard. We want you to thwart his plans. »

The group winced lightly. Naraku's dark reign expanded even here?.

« ok, if we wannaget to Suna before next week, we'll have to make fast. We leave with the dawn. Seeya! » and she disapeared in a puff of smoke.

The group fell silent. And everyone headed to the Inn without a word, because they where tired.

The next day, they started a harrowing journey into the desert. Yet, as they made their way to the city of Sunagakure, the wind seemed to grow more dim, and the sand was being replaced by rocky wastes.

-three days later-

So, the gang eventually made their way to suna. (no I ain,t writing about the trip because I can't think of anything fun happening during three days in the desert.).

« Okay, don't get lost, guys. Follow me to the Kazekage tower and everything will be fine. He's expecting us. » Temari said.

Kagome walked to the blonde Kunoichi.

« excuse my, Temari-sama… I haven't asked it yet, but how does Gaara-sama looks like? »

Temari paused for a second, looking for her words. The group snapped to attention, as needed as the information was.

« well, he's tall, has blood-red hair, deep emerald eyes, black fatigue pits under his eyes, and no, for future reference, it ain't eyeliner. He has a gourd strapped on his back and has the Kanji for 'love' cut in the flesh above his left eye. »

Kagome tried her best not to show any signs of emotions, but she was awestruck inside. Not only did the Kazekage sound like an Emo(thing she would think, nor say), but he fit the description of the man she saw in her dream!

They all headed to the Kage tower, unaware of the danger they would expose themselves to. Little did they know, an assasination attempt would be carried out this day…

TBC

Yes, another cliffie. Sorry guys. It's getting late and I gotta go to bed. Lookin' forward to your reviews!


End file.
